The Smashlympics
by Jmancman
Summary: The Summer Olympics for the multiverse held every 100 years
1. Chapter 1

The Olympics

"Hello people of the multiverse. I am here to brodcast the summer Olympics for the multiverse. So onto you,Mario. Mario isn't helping me. Well, maybe we can play rock paper scissors. ONTO YOU JERRY!" said Toad as he began to cry under the tablewhere he was broadcasting.

"This Olympics have the best competitors of the Olympics. Having famous heros and villians from the multiverse. We are at a blackhole so if anything goes wrong at the competition or when we are done, we just send the stadium into it."said Jerry

Fencing Compeition

"In this competition, the famous swordsman of the multiverse will go on and fight. Meta Knight,Roy,Marth,Ike,Link,Kirby, and Pit. I don't know how the pink blob and captain goody goody got in but we are going to let them join anyway because we are that nice about their feelings and minds. Now lets interview them. Meta Knight how are you feeling?"asked Jerry

"Pretty Good Jerry I'm going to win cause I'm fast and have muscles" said Meta Knight as he began to run as his tiny arms running with him.

"Roy,how are you feeling"

"Pretty Go...

"Out of time lets go on to Link due to Marth and Ike being old people"

"I am feeling pretty good, I am going to win because I have this mystical triangle made up of other triangles and a giant sword"said Link as his sword gleaming in the light.

"Ok Kirby,how are you feeling"

"Poyo Poyo PPoyo Poy" said Kirby

" Your feeling that good Kirby. Ok on to Pit."

"Hey I'm feeling like a pro here."

"Okay, Let the Fencing competition begin!"

Meta Knight vs Kirby

"Your ready for my power of the sword."

Meta Knight charges at Kirby who floats up to space and then sword slams the stadium when he hits the ground making Meta Knight fall to the ground. Kirby then go up to him and slowly lift up his mask to see a blue version of ,Kirby drops his sword while Meta Knight uses his sword to touch and push Kirby off the stage making him the winner

Winner:Meta Knight

Link vs Ike

"I fight for my friends" Ike said

"Eat my sword Mike and Ike."

Link then uses the power of courage on Ike, taking his courage away.

"A sword! I can't do this, I'll die!"

Ike then runs in a circle and slams into Link causing a double knockout.

"Ummm there must be a winner for each match so the winner is this... sword!" Jerry said

Winner:Sword

Pit vs Marth

"Time for you to die in the name of light."

"We aren't killing each other."

Marth then uses his sword to slash at him but then Pit uses his sword as a boomerang and throws it and it hits Marth in his head and it goes back to Pit. Pit then shoots a arrow at Marth making him fall off.

"Thats unfair! This is for swordsman! Thats no sword its a bow and arrow!" said Marth as he dragged him out

"Due to a odd amount of players, the one that didn't go on a adventure on a long time goes away and that is Roy" Jerry said

"This isn't fair I made a fire and burned down my house"Roy said as he was dragged out

Pit vs Sword vs Meta Knight

" In the name of Light/Darkness you will lose!" Meta Knight and Pit said

Pit and Meta knight does a fast sword fight with sparks flying and getting on their clothes. This makes their clothes get on fire with their swords too. Pit bow starts to melt and Meta Knight catching on fire. Meta knight then flys and catches then flys down to the end of the mat.

" I regret nothing!" Pit said

Winner of the Fencing Competition:Sword

Cycling competition

"In the cycling competition,sadly there will be three players due to the Mario bros not being able to make it due to saying a balance is going to be changed. So we have Bowser on the Lava Bike, having lava on it with lava flying off the bike melting the ground he was on. Next, we have Wario on the Gold Bike, having coins shoot out of it through the handelbars. Finally,we have Sonic on the...Cardboard tricycle?"said Jerry

"I'm going to go super fast in this"said Sonic

"I'll just melt you"said Bowser

"I'm just going to give you a few coins"said Wario

Get ready,Set,Go

Bowser and Wario take off with sonic minutes behind them. Bowser then leaves a giant hole filled with lava on the stadium and Wario uses it to melt coins to burn Sonic. Sonic then presses a button that says SUPAH SPEED. He then gains a huge amount of speed outspeeding Bowser and Wario, winning the race.

Winner:Sonic

Swimming competition

"The three competitors here is Peach in a flowered bathing suit,Samus in a blue,and Zelda with a triforce logo onto it."

Get ready,set,GO

The three take off with Peach in the lead. Samus then take out a electric whip and shocks the water stopping Peach and Zelda not stopping her due to her electric proof suit. Zelda then uses the power of wisdom to shoot a light arrow at Samus knocking her out. Zelda then slowly goes to the end and back to win.

Winner: Zelda

Thats all for today folks!

Here is the OC form. OC due by 31.

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (specifics needed!):**

**Biography (specifics needed!):**

**Universe:**

**Fighting Style (specifics needed!):**

**Weapons: **

**Abilities (specifics needed!):**

**Other:**


	2. The Team and the Tears

" I am Jerry and were back to the Smashlympics. We are now doing the 3 events Tennis,Basketball, and Volleyball."Jerry said as a bullet hit a target a milimeter next to his head and the target right next go him.

"Lets go onto the Tennis competition while I sue the bafoon who almost shot me."said Jerry as the person who almost shot him ran away

**Tennis**

"We have Mario coming here due to having a vacation along with Luigi. He is here with new competition, Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Wait that street rat is here too. I'll pummel him to the ground with my flaming fists of white fury."said Mario

"I'll outspeed you and catch the fire onto you"said Sonic

**Mario vs Sonic**

Mario sets the ball on fire serving directly and Sonic face but Sonic ran and put the racket to it and hit it to Mario's hat making it catch on fire while the ball bouncing back at Sonic. Sonic then throws the ball to Mario's tears due to one of his 2012 favorite hats being turned to ball then turns to normal and hits Mario into his face causing him to make the ball wet and cry on his racket and flood the stadium. Sonic runs above the water and keeps hitting the ball on Mario's face underwater and the ball keeps coming back to Sonic and finally gets a point when Mario moves two inches. The water in the stadium then gets drain to a giant container

**Winner:Sonic**

**Luigi vs Peach**

"I'm going to win like always"Peach says

Peach then serves the peach to Luigi causing it to explode onto Luigi racket and making the pit hit Peach face and falling onto the floor, getting Luigi a point. Luigi then serves a tennis ball with green electricity onto it by accident causing the electricity to hurt Peach when she hit it, making the ball hit the that, a bunch of tennis balls come from Peach's dress hits the stadium causing Luigi to win.

**Winner:Luigi**

"I'm going to beat you like I did to your brother"said Sonic

Sonic then serves the ball directly at Luigi face causing him to run in circles with the ball somehow chasing him. The ball then hits his face and bounces off to Sonic's side of the net. Sonic then serves the ball at the giant container of water causing it to crack and tears burst into the stadium. Luigi accidently electrcifies the water causing Sonic to get shocked with him dropping the ball in his court. The ball then gets hit with Luigi racket then was coming up from the water hitting the ball so hard it goes underwater and touches the court and comes back up to hit with Luigi racket causing the racket to go under water and the ball go underwater and tocuh the court and come back up constantly. This made Lugi win 100 to 0

**Winner of Tennis:Luigi**

"Now since I sued the bafoon to a wall with this jackhammer lets go start basketball.

**Basketball**

**Team Heros vs Team Villian**

The game starts off with Bowser setting the ball on fire. The ball then, fueled by Bowser flames of fury, goes into the hoop and sets the net on fire and sets Kirby on fire. Mario then gets the ball and tries to shoot at the villians but misses and Ganondorf uses his power to take Kirby and the ball and put it in the net. The villians then rips the hoop on the heros off and keeps putting the ball and Kirby through it. Mario then tries to jump on Bowser for him to stop but fails and him, the ball, and Kirby constantly getting put in and out. Ness then tries to use PK Thunder and Lucas uses Pk Frost but the villian taket those and constantly put those in the hoop and getting 100 points quickly. They do this repeatedly every quarter until the last where Peach, Luigi , and Snake somehow get stuck getting into the hoop. Mario then puts the ball into the villians hoop.

"Yay, we won this!"said Mario

"We have 640 points captain idiot"said Bowser

**Winner:Team Villians**

"Lets start the Beach Volleyball with Peach,Samus, Zelda, Link, Mario,and Snake playing."

**Volleyball **

**Team Boys vs Girls**

Peach was wearing a tight swimming suit with a Mushroom hat,Samus with her blue body suit and Zelda wearing a body suit in gold wearing a triforce ring. The guys were wearing the respective colors on their swimming trunks except Snake who was wearing a camo bodysuit in blue. Mario then hits the ball with Zelda hitting it to Snake who gets out a gun and shoots it without puncturing it. The ball goes so high that it goes to the sun and gets on fire and hits Zelda on the head. Mario sets it again and Peach gets a giant mushroom and turns giant and picks up the ball and drops it onto Link who took his Pocket of Enternal Emptiness and gets out a cannon and the ball goes into there and shoots it onto Samus causing her electric whip to be destroyed. The girls now set it and it somehows hits Mario in the head and the balls goes between each girl head. Link then tooks his pocket and pulls out a trampoline, the color of the sand and pushes it towards where the ball was ball then goes up and down making the boys win.

**Winner:Boys**

I am not being mean by letting the Boys win. I asked some people which were all girls and they asked who would win.

I need some OCs. Please send some in


	3. Water Fun

"Hello, it is time for swimming for men! All you lucky people will get to see men in tights or trunks which are Popo, King Dedede,Marth, and Diddy Kong "said Jerry

**Swimming Competition**

"Okay, On your Mark, Get set,GO"

Popo then uses his ice powers to freeze the top portion of the ice and runs acorss and touches the other. King Dedede then bangs his hammer on his ice causing him to go underwater and touch the other side, then the other side. Marth then throws his sword into the middle lane causing all of the ice to be destroyed. Popo then gets kncoked out due to not knowing how to swim or breathe underwater. With King Dedede in first, Diddy Kong who we never talked about, used his jetpack to quickly go after the four laps. Marth then runs to the end very quickly due to the slippery surface.

**Winner: 1st King Dedede, 2nd Diddy Kong, 3rd Marth**

**Canoeing**

**"**We have team Mushroom Kingdom, and Team Hyrule."said Jerry

On the Mushroom boat, it had a mushroom on it with Luigi,Mario,Wario,and Peach on it. On the Hyrule boat, there was a triforce on it with Ganondorf,Zelda, and Link.

**Get ready, get set,Go!  
**

Wario then uses the power of his farts to boost his team ahead. Link then takes out his Pocket of Infinite Emptiness and pulled out his clawshots. He then latches on to Wario boat making a small spark when metal collided with metal. The fart then exploded the back of the boat causing it to sink. Mario then uses his final smash to project them foward. Ganondorf then uses his psychic powers to project himself foward.

"You were born with a special gift. But the people around you treat it like a curse. Your mother is afraid of you, and your father looks at you with shame in his eyes. Come to to the Summer Olympics, and you can show them all. Back home, your powers make you a loner, an outcast, a circus freak. But in this dojo, in this psychic dojo, they make you a hero"said Wario

Luigi and Ganondorf spirits up lifted to put more power into their powers. Luigi then makes a small negative zone grenades and throws it inside the enemy's boat. Ganaondorf then flings it into the sun. Zelda then use her light arrow to shoot the enemys boat. This causes to Luigi to fling into Ganadorf who goes to the end of the race,making Ganondorf and Luigi to win,not the others.

**Water Polo**

"We have Team Animals and Team Humans"

Team animal consits of Yoshi,Diddy, and Human consists of Mario,Zelda, and Snake.

"We are gonna beat you down" said Team Human

Mario then uses a fireball to proppel him into the air and land on Kirby picking him up and the ball and kicking them into the net. Kirby then sucks up the ball underwater,causing him to get water into his body. He then jumps right up and splashes every single micro-piece of water out of the pool. Kirby then shot the ball, proppeled by water into the goal and refilling the then plants C-4 exposive onto the ball and throws it at Kirby. The ball then expldoes and sending Kirby back making the humans win.


	4. The Orphanage!

"In the women's archery,we have Zelda,Samus,and Shiek."

**Archery**

Zelda was up shot a Light arrow at the center,but due to a scream, it missed by 15 inches. She then shot another Light arrow at the the target, getting a direct hit to the center. She then shot once more, getting the sides of the target. Samus then went up to shoot. She starts to charge up her arm cannon and started to shoot two times. The hits both hit the sides. Samus then does hero Laser Blast, causing to hit her target and the referee,causing her to lose. Finally Shiek was up,she started to take out her harp and needles and started to launch them. One hit the center,one hit the edge, one hit the one on the center,piercing it. Shiek won but Samus wanted revenge, she started to put her suit as a bomb. The bomb was set to detonate within three minutes, with it taking out the whole stadium. Everyone in the stadium got transported to Crazy's hand home,where everything is covered with peanut brittle. The stadium started to go into the black hole,with the people after the stadium went it, a blinding light of every other light combined,as the smashers and the audiences stand on the edge of the cliff that was a few minutes from Crazy's home if you took a express train on route nine. The light started to become brighter and brighter until it went into a huge explosion created a new stadium on a island that looked smashers who noticed this started to cheer but they started to attack Samus who tried to fight back,but subcummed to the pressure and they broke her suit piece by piece. Captain Falcon,Luigi,Mario then let off their Final smashes and Captain ended it with a Falcon Punch.

**Winner:Sheik**

"Since that cleared up time for men's guns with our guest, Halo. OH NO! SAMUS DESTROYED THE ORPHANAGE!"

**Guns**

**Mario, Link and Snake**

Snake was up first, he started to shoot several rounds at the disks. He was able to get all of them with his pistol but on his final he took out his rpg causing the last one to then was up,due to being in a old time where no tvs were invented, he had no idea on how the thing worked. He tried pulling it,twisting it,eating it,and biting it. As the last target went up, he tried pushing the thingie on the gun causing him to hit one target. Mario was up, he tried to do what Link did,but he kept pointing the front to the ground causing him to be up lifted into the air. While he was having his fun,targets were shooting at him. All of them hit his face,causing him to get knocked out

**Winner:Snake**


	5. The end

"This have been a excellent Smashlympics. There was thrashings,people bashings,and a spectacular end which is happening right now!. Lets show the people who helped me out." said Jmancman

JazzHearts then jumps out of a helicopter and lands right besides me.

"Hey Jman, You do not have to thank me for all of my help, which I read you storys forever and ever."

Suddenly Donkey Kong came

"JMANCMAN WHY DID'T YOU PUT ME IN YOUR STORY!?"said DK

"Well when in doubt , push someone to the King Kong"said Jman as he pushed Jazz to Donkey Kong. He then proocded to take out a video camera, and record the whole thing of DK beating up Jazz. Teeth and hair were coming out of everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"said Jman as he started to throw popcorn and snowcones at them. One of them hit Jazz in the eye.

"OH NO IM GOING BLIND!"said Jazz as he cried tears while DK punched him while Dk was eating Bk. Suddenly, a huge sign came up from the ground and hit them both, launching DK onto the stage of smashers and Jazz with me.

"Also, I want to thank WhiteFang on my other story, The Fight of Good and Evil"said Josh as a white wolf with red markings came onto the stage.

"HOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL"said White Fang

"Well it is going to be another two years for another Olympics and my other story has another year so please see it if you want humor and anything else"said Jman

The smashers started to sing, with tears coming out of their eyes.

**"I can't believe, he end this."**

**Lets send him this call!**

**While he was ten feet tall, while he was actually small for ever toooooooo, with the audience booooooooooo**

**TOGETHER, FOREVER!**

Everyone there started to go to the stadium with Master Hand making a giant feast with his magic. There was food from everywhere from coconuts to Lonlon Milk. Suddenly,Josh raised his glass to say his final words but the smashers said

"WE LOVE YOU ALL FOR READINGS" said the smashers

Josh now said his final words and the story final words.

"Well, it was a great run,remember I want to compete with you, I want to compete with you, I want to compete with all of you. I made this speech but, its making me cry!"Jman and the audience started to cry tears.

**Thank you Readers for this Run. You have been with me from the start. The only thing I regret was this being a sucky ending. I'm sorry and you can flame me for this chapter, I did a sucky job for a ending. **

**THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH NEW STUFF ADDED TO IT**


End file.
